Bonne nuit
by blue-a-dream
Summary: Si jamais votre personnage préféré attérissé dans notre monde quelle serait votre réaction? Joie? Bonheur? Euphorie? Mais notre monde n'est pas le leurs. Quand le rêve tourne au cauchemar!


Fan fics : saiyuki

Thème : death fic – one shot

SAIYUKI : comment pété une série avec un papier et un crayon ! «Bonne nuit » 

Personnages : hakkai-loupiote

Lieu : notre monde à nous lecteurs et auteurs

_**« Bonne nuit. Le meilleur que je puisse te souhaiter c'est que tu rêves d'Hakkai et que comme dans les films il sorte de ton rêve et vienne t'emmener. »**_

C'était un jour comme un autre! Une belle matinée de printemps d'après les chansons qui passaient en boucle sur la radio poussé à fond. Une journée maussade et pluvieuse en perspective pour Loupiote. Tout le monde était partit à un festival ce qui n'étais pas sa tasse de thé…Elle avait préféré passé sa matinée au lit.

Elle avait fait un rêve bien étrange, comme toutes ces histoires fantastiques qui commencent par un rêve sa journée commençait par un songe. Un drôle de rêve…Elle avait rêvé que Cho Hakkai, son personnage préféré de Saiyuki, sortait de son illusion nocturne et lui tendait la main et là… réveil. Elle regarda d'un air mauvais le dit objet et siffla quelques insultes lui étant adressé entre ses dents.

Elle sortit de sa chambre et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il était beau…Non pas le carrelage ou le mur, encore moins son songe non…Il était beau Cho Hakkai. Et encore plus sublime dans son rêve ! Elle pris ses affaires de rechange, s'enroula dans une serviette et passa sa main dans la douche pour la démarrer tandis qu'elle poussé le tapis anti-dérapant du lavabo vers la cabine. Soudain elle remarqua un détail inhabituel…Elle n'entendais pas le bruit de l'eau qui claque contre le sol blanc de la douche. Elle quitta des yeux le tapis et poussa un hurlement de surprise. Une forme humaine était allongée là sous la douche.

Un meurtre ! On avait tué quelqu'un dans sa douche et le meurtrier étant pour la parité avait décidé de recréer psychose avec dans le rôle du cadavre un homme. Toujours en serviette, elle s'approcha doucement de la douche et ouvrit d'un grand coup la porte de la cabine en faisant un bond arrière au cas où. Ce geste se révéla inutile car le jeune homme était complètement immobile, l'eau se déversant sur lui mouillé ses habits et ses cheveux qui s'égoutté. Pas la moindre trace de sang. Partager entre le soulagement et la déception (elle aurait pu raconter à ses amies quelle avait trouvé un cadavre dans sa douche tel une policière de film) elle observa longuement le « corps ». Le jeune homme avait des cheveux noirs mi-long, des traits assez fins et des habits plutôt singuliers. Loupiote attrapa sa paire de lunette qu'elle avait posé sur le lavabo et cria à nouveau de stupeur. C'était Hakkai ! La réplique parfaite du beau jeune homme version humaine, taille réelle, en couleur et…vivante ! Finalement oublié l'histoire du cadavre !

Loupiote fit une rapide prière de remerciements devant ce cadeau tombé du ciel et qui s'était égaré dans sa douche ! Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et coupa l'eau. C'était saisissant…C'était vraiment Hakkai ! Cho Hakkai un des personnages principaux de Saiyuki ! Tout en soulevant les mèches trempés qui cachait son visage elle se demanda comment cela était possible…Hakkai était un personnage imaginaire, il n'existait pas vraiment et même s'il existait quelqu'un au monde qui lui ressemblait, la dîtes personne n'avait pas a se trouvé inconsciente en plein milieu de sa douche.

Un sursaut du jeune homme l'interrompit dans ses pensées et elle enleva précipitamment sa main. Peut-être rêvait-elle…Dans ce cas elle adorerait que son poster de Jude Law se matérialise en se faisant appelé Logan. Mais quand même, nous ne sommes pas censé sentir l'eau coulait sur nos doigts dans un rêve…

Le jeune homme se redressa en se massant la nuque et après quelques instants hagards il regarda Loupiote mi-surpris, mi-rassuré.

Jeune homme : Loupiote…Qu'est-ce que je fais dans la douche ? conclut-il sur un sourire fatigué.

Loupiote resta prostré quelques secondes avant de réalisé ce qui venait de se passer. En plus d'être habillé comme Hakkai, d'avoir les traits d'Hakkai, le jeune homme parlé comme lui, réagissait comme lui et…avait ses magnifiques yeux verts !

Loupiote : Hein ?

Jeune homme : Tu ne sais vraiment pas ce que je fais dans ta douche… ?

Autre chose…Il fallait absolument qu'il arrête de sourire comme ça parce que c'était une incitation à la débauche ! Déjà sur papier mais là ça faisait explosé tous les records. Le guiness book n'avait qu'à bien se tenir.

Loupiote : … Hakkai ?

Hakkai : Oui ?

Loupiote : C'est vraiment toi ?

Hakkai : Oui je crois que je suis moi ria-t-il.

Il y avait quelque chose qui cloché dans tous ça…En dehors du fait que Hakkai n'était pas réelle ce qui lui semblait quand même la raison majeur. Elle regarda autour d'elle et sortit précipitamment de la salle de bain. Elle commença à faire tout le tour de la maison puis retourna rapidement dans la salle d'eau où elle retrouva Hakkai sortit de la douche et tentant tant bien que mal de s'essoré les cheveux.

Loupiote : Allez c'est pas drôle elles sont où les caméras !

Hakkai : Les caméras ?

_Il à l'air d'être plutôt dans le cirage…_

Loupiote : Ca-mé-ras ! Fit-elle en imitant un caméraman.

Hakkai : Je ne vois pas désolé répondit-il avec un sourire gêné.

Loupiote : C'est pas la peine tu as oublié la demi lunette ! Allez le cosplayeur du balai !

Hakkai : Cosplayeur ?

_Il comprend rien ma parole…_

Hakkai : Quant à mon monocle je l'ai dans ma poche mais il s'est brisé…Sur ces mots il sortit son verre qui était effectivement fissuré.

Loupiote : Ca prouve rien d'abord ! Non aucune chance ! Tu ne peux pas être Hakkai !

Hakkai : Alors qui suis-je si je ne suis pas moi ?

Loupiote : Rien à foutre ! C'est pas mon problème et sortez maintenant stupides caméras ! Hurla-t-elle en tournant sur elle-même dans la pièce.

Hakkai : Fais attention Loupiote ça glisse !

Loupiote : Arrête de te comporter comme lui ! C'est dégueulasse de me faire prendre mes rêves pour la réalité !

Hakkai : Rêve…

Le jeune homme sortit subitement de la salle de bain.

Loupiote : Et tu vas où ? C'est ma chambre ! Reviens tout de suite ! hurla-t-elle oubliant qu'elle lui avait demandé de sortir il y a quelques secondes.

Hakkai : Je ne comprends pas…Pourquoi ça a raté ?

Loupiote : C'est normal c'était pas drôle comme blague !

Hakkai : Non…je ne parle pas de…Il vit un volume de Saiyuki posé en vrac à côté du lit. Il le prit dans ses mains et le regarda interdit pendant un long moment.

Loupiote avait arrêté de crier, il ressemblait vraiment beaucoup à Hakkai…Il avait vraiment l'air perdu.

_Et si c'était vraiment Hakkai ?_

Cette pensée qu'elle avait eue et qu'elle avait boutée hors de son cerveau revint à son esprit. Comme une amie bafoué qui vous demande des comptes. Elle décida de laisser rentrer son amie pour avoir une explication avec elle. Elle tendit la main vers la porte…

Hakkai sursauta lorsque les doigts de Loupiote effleurèrent sa joue. Aussitôt la jeune fille rétracta sa main, rougissant de ce qu'elle avait osé faire.

Hakkai : Saiyuki…murmura-t-il en fixant le visage de Loupiote d'un air perdu.

Il ressemble vraiment à Hakkai ce sale cosplayeur ! 

A cette pensée elle retrouva tout son aplomb et poussa légèrement le jeune homme.

Loupiote : C'est bon lâches moi avec Saiyuki et casse-toi !

Hakkai : C'est pour ça…Il sourit à Loupiote chaleureusement sans obtempérais le moins du monde. Je crois qu'il faut que je t'explique mais…tu n'as pas froid ?

Elle le regarda quelque instants interdite le temps qu'elle analyse ce qu'il venait de lui dire puis se souvint qu'elle était …en serviette.

Loupiote : Espèce d'obsédé sexuelle ! Pervers !

Ce n'est pas Hakkai ! Ce n'est pas Hakkai ! Alors comme c'est pas Hakkai je peux lui dire ça ! 

Hakkai : Calme toi… tu crois que je te poserais la question si j'étais un…pervers ?

_C'est vraiment Hakkai…Le saulaud c'est un comédien professionnel ou quoi ?_

Loupiote : Tu m'énerves !

Il avait raison, il ressemblait à Hakkai et elle venait de se faire remettre à sa place…Il l'énervait vraiment ! Elle retourna s'habillé dans la salle de bain , les nerfs à vifs. Pour qui se prenait-il ce petit con ? Depuis quand on imité Hakkai comme ça ? Et qu'est-ce qu'il faisait dans sa douche ? Bien décidé à avoir des réponses à ses questions elle entra comme une furie dans sa chambre.

Loupiote : Encore là ?

Les caméras, l'acteur professionnel…Ca revient cher la farce ! 

Hakkai : Je ne vois pas où je pourrais aller …

C'est mal partit pour les réponses… 

Loupiote : Et puis lâche mon Saiyuki !

Hakkai : Ce livre ?

L'énervement gagna Loupiote et elle fonça sur le brun en balayant d'un geste violent le manga qui vint s'écraser à terre.

Loupiote : Oui ! Ce manga !

Hakkai : Alors…Nous sommes dans un « manga »…

Loupiote : Qui nous ?

« Hakkai » leva des yeux interrogateurs vers Loupiote avant de reposer un regard amusé sur le livre qui gisait au sol.

Hakkai : Nous…Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo et…moi.

L'adolescente qui avait suivit le regard emprunt de vert de son mystérieux invité alla chercher son manga et le ramassa, décornant quelques pages quand…elle vit quelque chose de peu commun. Toutes les cases où paraissait Hakkai était vide où entrain de s'effacer remplacer par des interventions de Goku, Sanzo ou Gojyo. Furieuse et en proie à l'incompréhension du phénomène elle se jeta sur Hakkai en hurlant au sacrilège d'avoir détérioré ses Saiyuki.

Hakkai : Calme toi voyons Loupiote ! Puisque je te dis que ce n'est pas moi !

Loupiote : Alors comment ça se fait !

Suivant de nouveau le regard d'Hakkai qui s'était fait sentir sur sa bibliothèque elle resta blême de surprise en voyant ses volumes de Saiyuki disparaîtrent doucement jusqu'au 3e. La jeune fille se précipita sur le volume en question mais le lâcha bien vite de stupeur en voyant marqué sur la dernière page le « FIN » tant redouté depuis 9 volumes par tous les fans. Plus de volume 4, 5, 6, 7, 8 ou même 9. Plus de Hakkai, de monocle, de sourire…

Ca revient cher les effets spéciaux pour que ce soit une simple blague… 

Hakkai : Je crois que…j'ai un petit problème…

Les paroles de Cho Hakkai la sortirent de sa réflexion. Cho Hakkai, elle en était sûr maintenant c'était bien lui ! Il était trop « parfaitement lui » pour être une simple imitation : cette homme idéal parfait par ses imperfections, ce bel humain aux yeux verts purs.

Loupiote : Hakkai…

Elle avait envie de pleurer partagé entre la déconcertation et la joie. Car elle réalisait que ce qu'elle désiré le plus au monde venait de prendre forme devant elle, que le rêve le plus fou qu'elle est jamais fait venait de devenir réalité…Sa réalité.

Loupiote : Hakkai…

Hakkai : Oui. Il lui sourit comme pour la rassurer. Je sais que c'est difficile à croire moi même je n'y crois pas vraiment…

Loupiote : Hakkai …

J'arrive pas à dire autre chose merde… 

Répéter son nom et que quelqu'un lui réponde. Elle n'aurait pas cru ça un jour possible. Le yokais s'approcha doucement d'elle et l'entoura de ses bras. Elle ne pouvait s'arrêter de sangloter tandis qu'il la ramenait et la faisait asseoir sur son lit. Après quelques minutes elle se remis du choc et osa regarder Hakkai qui lui adressa un sourire rassurant.

Loupiote : Comment…

Hakkai : C'est à cause de ton rêve…

Loupiote : Mon rêve…Celui que j'ai fait cette nuit ?

Cela était surréaliste. Elle se serait cru dans une comédie romantique sans grande ambition scénaristique où l'héroïne déjà sous le charme du héros se demande que faire … sauf que même si le début semblait féerique, la suite l'étais beaucoup moins.

Hakkai : Oui…Moi aussi je dormais et j'ai rêvé de toi. Tu essayais d'attraper ma main et…Je me suis réveillé dans ta douche…C'est assez curieux comme réveil non ?

Loupiote : Oui assez surtout que tu ne paraissais pas spécialement traumatisé de te retrouver en face de moi !

Hakkai : Oui maintenant que j'y pense…C'est tellement étrange que tu te sois matérialisé devant moi !

Comment ça ? JE me suis matérialisé ? 

« On est rentrés »

Loupiote n'eut pas le temps de réagir, de cacher Hakkai dans un placard, de le mettre derrière la porte, ni même de quitter ses bras lorsque sa mère ouvrit la porte de sa chambre.

Le silence se fit lorsque la mère de celle-ci, les yeux exorbités par la surprise de trouver sa fille dans les bras d'un homme plus âgé et habillé de façon certes peu commune s'arrêta cloué sur place la main encore sur la poignée.

Mère : Tu m'expliques ?

Loupiote : Maman je…euh…

_Il est sortit de mon rêve et s'est retrouvé dans la douche…Tadam ! Normal non ? Mais je ne peux pas lui raconter ça !_

Mère : Mais encore…

_Euh…Ben quoi ! Ce serait plutôt a moi de t'en vouloir d'avoir cassé le moment romantique…qui allait subvenir ! Oui c'était pas ce qu'il y a de plus romantique pour l'instant…Roh mais à quoi je pense !_

Hakkai : Excuser moi madame je crois qu'il y a un malentendu…

Mère : Vraiment ?

_Argh et en plus elle est cynique !_

Hakkai : Je passais dans les environs quand j'ai eu un malaise…Alors j'ai sonné pour demander à Loupiote de m'aider.

Mère : Et en prenant votre douche vous avez oublié d'enlever vos vêtements…

_Autant je bénis Hakkai de mentir si bien autant je maudis ma mère d'être aussi peu gourde !_

Hakkai : On va dire que je n'ai pas vraiment eu le temps effectivement de me déshabiller quand Loupiote m'a mis sous la douche pour faire tomber la fièvre. Il conclut ses explications sur un sourire qui apaisa la méfiance de la mère de Loupiote et elle regarda sa fille dans les yeux visiblement plus apaisés qu'il n'y a quelques secondes.

Mère : Tu as quelque chose à ajouter sur le fait que tu sois dans ses bras ?

_C'était trop beau…_

Loupiote : Je vérifiais qu'il … ne s'était pas blessé…en tombant…dans…les esc…euh non la douche ! Ouais la douche…Go to the bathroom!

Mère : Essaye pas de m'embrouiller avec de l'anglais ! Et va chercher des habits à ton ami après la fièvre il va attraper un rhume…

Sur ce elle ferma la porte en adressant un sourire poli mais froid à son invité imposé. Loupiote déglutit difficilement et regarda Hakkai qui souriait gêné…D'ailleurs était-il besoin de préciser que chaque secondes qu'il passait sur cette Terre que ce soit la notre ou celle de Togenkyo était accompagné d'un sourire. Elle resta quelques secondes a contemplé ses yeux verts avant de se relevé brutalement.

Loupiote : Habit…armoire…Chambre de mon frère…Vais…J'y vais…

Hakkai : D'accord. Je t'attends.

Loupiote ferma brusquement la porte et se dirigea dans la chambre de son frère. Bien que son frère soit majeur il revenait souvent à la maison le week-end et avait toujours la moitié et même une bonne moitié de ses affaires dans la maison familiale. La jeune fille commença donc a fouiller dans ses affaires, rien de bien exceptionnel elle lavait le linge de la maisonnée de temps en temps alors ce n'était pas une paire de caleçons qui allait l'impressionner…Au fait jusqu'à quel point était mouillé Hakkai ?

Elle secoua la tête en marmonnant des phrases incompréhensibles pour le monde des humains. En réalisant que c'était Hakkai qu'elle tenait dans ses bras Loupiote avait eu un accès de timidité et s'était rapidement éloigné du beau jeune homme.

Moche, moche, moche, ignoble, immettable, moche, moche…

Bizarrement quand il s'agissait d'Hakkai les plus belles chemises de son frère paraissaient fade. Après avoir retourné tout les placards, tiroirs et commodes de son frère elle s'assit sur son lit déconcerté…Maintenant elle allait devoir tout ranger…Elle sortit son kit main libre et le connecta à son téléphone tandis qu'elle appelait l'un des premiers numéro des on répertoire.

« Allô ? »

Loupiote : Blue c'est moi.

Blue : Loupiote ! Comment ça va ?

Loupiote : Bien, bien…Faut absolument que je te raconte quelque chose !

Blue : Attention qu'est-ce que tu as encore fait… ?

Loupiote attrapa une chemise et la mit en vrac en pensant que ce n'était pas elle qui avait fait le plus gros du travail sur ce coup là.

Loupiote : Hakkai s'est matérialisé dans ma douche !

Blue : Qui ?

Loupiote : Hakkai !

Blue : Connais pas…C'est japonais comme nom ça non ?

Loupiote resta muette de stupéfaction. Blue était sans doute avec Cendre les deux personnes de son entourage les mieux calé sur Saiyuki. Du nom des lieux aux passés des personnages en passant par les analyses d'image et le téléchargement de musique, oui, elle étaient même plus que calé. Alors si Blue ne voyait pas qui était Hakkai !

Loupiote : Comment as-tu pu oublier ! HAKKAI ! Brun, un sourire à tomber, de magnifiques yeux verts ! Saiyuki quoi ! Goku ! Attends t'as pas pu oublié GOKU !

Blue : Mais de quoi tu me parles ! Y a aucun manga qui s'appel Saiyuki à ma connaissance…

Réveillez-moi je fais un terrible cauchemar…

Loupiote : GENSOMADEN SAIYUKI ! Pitié Blue dis moi que tu connais !

Blue : Me crever les tympans ne m'aidera pas à retrouver la mémoire…Je te dis que je ne connais pas mais t'es sûr que ça va ?

Qu'est-ce qui se passe…

Loupiote : Oui tout va bien…

Blue : Et c'est quoi cette histoire de matérialisation ?

Pas la peine de discuter elle ne se rappelle rien !

Loupiote : Ri…rien…

Blue : Loupiote ?

Loupiote : Je te rappel…

Blue : Pas la peine explique moi ça Samedi! Mais t'es sûr que ça va?

Loupiote : Ouais…Bisous…

Blue : Bye!

Le bruit du téléphone qu'on raccroche retentit dans le kit main libre. Aussitôt elle appela Cendre. C'était pas possible il y avait un problème quelque part…

« Salut c'est Cendre je ne suis pas disponible pour le moment mais laissez moi un message après le bip sonore et je vous rappellerais ! Vive kshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Loupiote eu un arrêt. Elle connaissait la messagerie de Cendre et à la fin de chaque message la jeune fille crier « Vive Saiyuki !». Elle rappela à nouveau, à nouveau 6 bip puis la messagerie

«…et je vous rappellerais ! Vive kshhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh »

Loupiote, les vêtements de son frère dans les bras, se précipita dans sa chambre. Hakkai était toujours là, assis sur son lit il n'avait pas bougé.

Loupiote : Elles ne se souviennent pas !

Hakkai : Attends explique-moi s'il te plaît !

Loupiote : Mes amies…elles ne se souviennent pas de toi !

**°**

« Oh mon Dieu qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? »

« Un accident de voiture »

« Mademoiselle vous nous entendez ? »

« Mon dieu elle saigne partout ! »

« Elle s'est jeté sous ma voiture ! »

« Laissez passer…Laissez nous faire notre travail s'il vous plaît ! »

« Mademoiselle serrez moi la main si vous m'entendez ! »

« C'est quoi ce téléphone qui n'arrête pas de sonné ? »

« C'est le sien. »

« Eteignez-le ! »

« Elle perd beaucoup de sang il faut la transporté aux urgences ! »

« Emoragie interne ! »

« Où ? »

« Au niveau des côtes ! »

« Je ne l'avais pas vu ! Je vous jure je n'ai pas fait exprès !»

« On sait monsieur on sait ! »

« Vite on l'emmène ! Démarre Yoann ! »

« Mademoiselle on vous emmène à l'hôpital ! Restez avec nous »

« Oh mademoiselle ! »

« Merde on la perd ! »

**°**

Loupiote : Je te dis qu'elles ne se souviennent pas de toi !

Hakkai : Comment est-ce…Je crois que j'ai compris. dit-il en fixant à nouveau la bibliothèque.

La jeune fille s'assit alors complètement hébété. Une fois de plus ses Saiyuki disparaissaient devant elle.

Loupiote : Tu m'expliques parce que là je sature…lui dit-elle en tendant les vêtements qu'elle était allé chercher

Hakkai : Tu veux bien te retourner ?

Loupiote : … Ouais.

A contre-cœur elle s'exécuta. Il y avait des limites à la timidité masculine et le petit intermède vestimentaire l'avait aidé à retrouver tout son aplomb.

Hakkai : Je crois que le fait que j'ai…changé de « monde », si l'on puit dire, à changé le cour de l'histoire de tes mangas…Et vu qu'ils continuent à disparaître…Goku, Gojyo et Sanzo doivent être…

Loupiote : Dans ce monde ci…

Hakkai : …morts…

Par ma faute…

La jeune fille se retourna violemment et fit face à Hakkai.

Morts ? Non ! Pas eux !

Loupiote : C'est impossible !

Hakkai : Si ça l'ai mais tu ne veux pas l'envisager. Le visage d'Hakkai s'assombris et ses yeux se firent fuyants. Moi aussi j'aimerais ne pas avoir à l'envisagé.

Loupiote esquissa un geste de réconfort vers le bel homme aux yeux verts mais une fois de plus elle se rétracta devant la réaction de surprise d'Hakkai lorsque ses doigts avaient effleurés sa joue. C'était un peu injuste, enfin elle pouvait le toucher, enfin elle pouvait entendre le son de sa voix mais lui, il refusait qu'elle l'approche. C'était même trop injuste ! Devant elle, une chemise beige sur ses épaules et un jean bleu clair en guise de pantalon l'ancien humain se pencha arborant un sourire rassurant.

Hakkai lui était assez déconcerté. Changer de monde était une chose mais en repartir en était une autre et en voyant les Saiyuki disparaître il avait eu un pincement au cœur. Comment ferais-t-il maintenant dans ce monde ?

Hakkai : Mais j'espère que c'est toi qui a raison.

Loupiote ne savait pas vraiment que croire. Car si Hakkai était là devant elle, ses amies avaient totalement oubliés l'existence des trois autres bishonens jusqu'au nom du manga. Toute les choses construites sur Saiyuki c'était volatilisé du manga à la plus simple phrase comportant ce nom. C'était…écœurant.

Loupiote : Mais pourquoi si subitement ! Pourquoi t'apparais aujourd'hui seulement !

Depuis le temps que je t'attends.

Hakkai : Je t'avoue honnêtement que je n'en sais pas plus que toi..

Il parcouru des yeux la pièce. Il était malgré tout mal à l'aise depuis son réveil.

La demoiselle jeta un coup d'œil rapide à l'horloge et se leva précipitamment.

Loupiote : Ma mère arrive toujours 30 minutes avant le reste de la famille, il nous 5 minutes pour filer !

Hakkai : Filer ?

Loupiote : J'ai pas envie que mon père me serve les discours sur les relations garçons-filles devant toi…

Hakkai : Ah je comprends.

Loupiote pris une grande inspiration et descendit en trombe les escaliers tirant Hakkai par la manche.

Loupiote : M'man je vais acheter du lait !

Elle n'entendit pas la réponse qu'elle claqué la porte d'entrée et accélérait le pas pour tourner le plus vite possible au coin de la rue.

Loupiote : … Sauvé !

Hakkai : Tu as une façon bien particulière de quitter ta maison…

Loupiote : Oh ça va ! Ca nous évite d'avoir…tous les deux…des comptes à rendre.

Hakkai : Si tu le dis c'est toi qui voit je ne connais pas ici…

Loupiote : Oui…je sais.

Tandis qu'il observait les environs, c'est lui que Loupiote observait. Elle ne pouvait détacher son regard de lui. Il respirait le calme et la douceur. Ses yeux seules trahissait une inquiétude qu'il dissimulé depuis déjà quelques heures, ses beaux yeux verts si hypnotisant. A nouveau, sans réfléchir, Loupiote écarta les mèches de cheveux d'Hakkai et les mis derrière son oreille. Après cela elle fut à nouveau le centre d'attention du jeune homme qui avait sourit en surprenant cette air fasciné qu'elle avait lorsqu'elle regardait ses cheveux. Hakkai aussi était surpris, surpris de ce monde où la technologie était partout, où presque aucune forêt ne paraissait avoir survécu, où personne ne s'adressait la parole sauf ceux qui se connaissait déjà, et surtout où aucun yokais n'existait. Ou lui même n'avait pas sa place. Combien de temps il allait rester ? Comment il allait faire ? Et avait-il ne serait-ce qu'un espoir de rentrer à Togenkyo un jour ? Ce monde n'avait-il pas tout simplement disparus avec tout ceux qui le composé ?

Gojyo, Goku, Sanzo…Même le souvenir de Kanan…

Loupiote : Viens on va acheter de quoi manger tu dois avoir faim !

Hakkai : Oui un peu.

Après quelques minutes de marche ils arrivèrent à une petite supérette. La gérante était une vieille dame sénile et un peu folle qui détestaient les animaux et les adolescents. Mais ça Loupiote n'en avait rien à faire ! Elle ne voulais en aucun cas laisser Hakkai mourir de faim, elle se l'était promis, elle l'avait trop longtemps attendu pour laisser Hakkai manquer de quoi que ce soit.

Il n'avait jamais vu de pareil magasin, toutes cette abondance, toutes ces choses inconnues recouvertes de papier, de plastique, de film transparent…Les emballages avait les couleurs de l'argent ou de l'or, les seules aliments qui était visible et sans emballage était des fruits et légumes dont il ne connaissait pas la moitié….Tout cela était surréaliste. Hakkai se sentait mal dans ce magasin, c'était comme un choc entre lui et ce monde. Trop de choses qu'il ne comprenait pas, trop de choses qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Au secours ! »

Hakkai fit volte face et repartit à l'autre bout du magasin sous les cris terrorisé de Loupiote qui lui hurlait de rester là. Alors la violence aussi existait dans ce monde ! Une fois arrivait du côté de la caisse il vit la petite vieille se faire agressé par un homme habillé de noir qui portait une capuche qui dissimulait son visage. Il l'a menacé de son arme et elle donnait tremblante tout l'argent de sa caisse.

Hakkai : Vous devriez arrêter maintenant !

Voleur : De quoi tu te mêles toi ! A terre sinon je te bute !

Il menaça Hakkai de son arme mais cela n'effraya pas le jeune homme. Il était habitué à se faire menacer par une horde de yokais déchaîné et rit presque de trouver enfin un point commun entre les deux mondes.

Voleur : Tu vas crever !

Sur ce il tira sur Hakkai qui généra une barrière spirituel…

Ou plutôt voulu. La balle écorcha son épaule. A cause de sa surprise de n'avoir rien pu générer grâce à son Ki l'ancien humain n'avait pas penser à esquiver.

Comment se fait-il que je ne puisse plus…

Le voleur tira une nouvelle fois sur Hakkai mais cette fois ce dernier évita grâce à l'intervention de Loupiote qui le tira derrière un rayon.

Loupiote : Mais qu'est-ce qui t'as pris ?

Hakkai : Elle avait besoin d'aide !

Loupiote : Laisse la police faire son job !

Hakkai : La police ?

Je ne peux même pas protéger quelqu'un ? Je n'ai pas à le faire ?

Loupiote : Ce sont des gens qui sont là pour ça !

C'est vrai…C'est un autre monde…Mais si je ne peux pas utilisé mon Ki…

Loupiote : Ne te mets plus en danger ! S'il te plaît !

Comment je vais faire pour la protéger ?

Hakkai porta sa main à la joue de Loupiote lorsqu'une balle explosa un paquet de chips non loin d'eux. Le délinquant avait vidé son chargeur à l'endroit où se trouver Hakkai il y a quelques instants. Des sirènes se firent entendre et des cris. Les policiers entrèrent en hurlant de poser son arme au braqueur qui s'exécuta. Hakkai attrapa alors Loupiote et la serra contre lui pour la protéger tandis qu'il se jetaient à terre en entendant les échanges de coups de feux.

« Il y en a encore un derrière les rayons ! Ils étaient deux ! »

En quelques minutes une dizaine de policier avaient leurs armes braquées sur Hakkai.

Hakkai : Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Policier : Tu es en état d'arrestation !

Loupiote : Il n'a rien fait !

Policier 2 : Ne vous mêlez pas de ça mademoiselle !

Policier : Les mains sur la tête !

Loupiote : Mais pourquoi vous l'arrêtez ?

Policier 2 : La dame a dit qu'il y avait deux braqueurs…maintenant reculez vous dit-il en l'empoignant et en l'éloignant. En voyant cela Hakkai se releva et se débattit au milieu des flics qui essayaient de le maîtriser.

Hakkai : Laissez là ! Lâchez là tout de suite !

Je dois la protéger !

« J'ai dis à terre ! »

Hakkai fut plaqué sur le sol par cinq à six policiers qui lui passèrent les menottes. Ecrasé et immobilisé au sol il hurlait intérieurement de rage.

Pourquoi je suis si faible ! Pourquoi je ne peux pas la protéger !

La violence de l'arrestation dépassé tout ce que Loupiote avait pu voir. Elle avait beau hurler que c'était une erreur personne ne l'écoutait. Le regard d'Hakkai avait changé, la rage de se faire maîtriser et le dégoût de ne pas avoir protéger la jeune fille se lisaient maintenant dans ses pupilles émeraudes. La tête baissé et sans ménagement il fût emmené par les policiers. Ses pieds buté dans le trottoir, sonné et peu habitué à la cadence qu'on lui imposait, le corps d'Hakkai fatigué. A l'approche de la voiture Hakkai se débattit à nouveau. Rien, il ne connaissait rien de cette « police » une fois qu'il serait dans cette voiture…Qu'allait-il se passer ? Ils allaient le torturer ? L'enfermé ? Le tuer ? Il l'enfournèrent avec force et violence à l'arrière de la voiture et verrouillèrent les portières. Loupiote échappa à l'attention du policier qui l'avait éloigné et se précipita sur la voiture en essayant d'ouvrir la portière.

Il n'a pas de papier ! Il n'a pas connaissance de ce monde ! Ils vont l'enfermer et je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir !

Bien vite des flics l'éloignèrent de la voiture qui démarrait.

Loupiote : Hakkai ! Hakkai ! Je viendrais te chercher ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! Hakkai ! HAKKAI !

Elle tapait à la portière folle de rage. C'était injuste il n'avait rien fait ! Elle l'avait enfin trouvé elle ne supporterais pas d'être séparé de lui. Elle s'était promise qu'il ne manquerait de rien. Le jeune homme se redressa sur la banquette avant de sourire à Loupiote. Jamais un sourire ne fit aussi mal à la jeune fille. Les yeux verts de l'ancien humain s'éloignèrent alors que la voiture de police descendait la rue. Loupiote hurlé tout ce qu'elle pouvait comme si crier le ferait revenir !

Elle avait tant rêvé de lui ! Tant espérer d'un espoir aveugle et idiot qu'il apparaisse devant elle et maintenant on le lui prenait tous ça à cause…

Loupiote : Espèce de vieille conne ! Pourquoi t'as menti ! Il était venu t'aider !

Policier : Arrêtez maintenant c'est ridicule !

Non ce n'est pas ridicule ! Ce n'est pas moi qui l'est !

Vieille : Lui ! Venir m'aider ! Je suis sûr que c'était une feinte et qu'il m'aurait demandé une récompense ! Plus personne ne vient en aide aux vieux gratuitement.

Le silence se fît. Un du policier présent pendant l'interpellation s'approcha de la vieille femme.

Policier 2 : Alors il ne vous a pas attaqué ?

Vieille : C'est tout comme !

Loupiote : Je vais la tuer lâchez moi je vais la tuer !

Sale conne ! Je vais te détruire !

Le policier se dirigea alors vers ses collègues, discuta quelques secondes et embarqua une cassette où était inscrit en gros SURVEILLANCE dessus.

Policier : Mademoiselle, nous allons vérifiez sur cette casette et nous le libérons s'il n'a rien à se reprocher !

Loupiote : Mais vous ne comprenez pas il est perdu sans moi !

Policier 2 : Criez et vous énervez ne sert à rien…Venais au poste dans 2 heures nous vous auditionnerons.

Loupiote : Non je veux y allez maintenant !

Je ne veux pas être séparé une minute de plus de lui…

Policier : Allez emmenons la…De toute façon faudra bien faire ça un jour ou l'autre.

Policier 2 : Bon d'accord mais vous restez calme…

Loupiote : D'accord.

Elle monta dans la voiture en priant pour que Hakkai aille bien.

**°**

Les deux jeunes hommes étaient entrain de paresser dans l'eau lorsqu'une jeune fille attira leur attention. Celle-ci en maillot de bain de pièce venait de plonger dans l'eau chlorée du bassin avec beaucoup de grâce.

« - Pas moche !

- Même belle !

- En tout cas elle a la classe quand elle plonge !

- Tout doux elle est pour moi !

- Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que t'as une copine…

- Pas faux.

- Je l'accoste dès qu'elle refait surface !

- J'espère que t'es bon en apnée parce qu'elle à l'air d'avoir un sacré souffle

- Elle ne remonte pas.

- J'avais vu.

- Nan mais personne ne peux rester si longtemps sous l'eau !

- Putain elle se noie la conne !

Les deux jeunes garçons n'eurent pas le temps de se précipiter pour secourir la jeune fille qu'un des maîtres nageurs présent sur le bord abandonna sa conversation avec une pin up pour se précipiter à l'eau.

**°**

Cela faisait deux bonnes demi heures qu'il attendait le dos collé contre la paroi de sa cellule. Cette cellule évoqué en lui des souvenirs qui lui étaient douloureux.

Alors ça fait ça d'être en prison Kanan…

Il ferma les yeux pour mieux occulté ce souvenir et se concentré sur le présent. La police l'avait arrêté, mis en prison, et ordonné de se calmer. Il avait passé la première demi-heure à examiner les lieux. Aucun moyen de s'évader. Il avait vu passé des « drogués » comme il les appelait, des gens au comportement étrange et malsain, des « tueurs » qui riaient en racontant leurs crimes et des voleurs qui hurlaient à l'erreur judiciaire. Hakkai se demanda comment il allait s'en sortir et espéra qu'aucun d'entre eux ne soit au courant de son passé par quelques moyens que ce soit car lui aussi était un…tueur.

A nouveau il ferma les yeux. Il revit Loupiote qui essayait de le faire sortir de la voiture et qui hurlait en frappant à la vitre. Cette image ne lui rappelait que trop ce sentiment qu'il avait eu.

Ce sentiment d'impuissance lorsque Kanan s'est tué…

Les mêmes gestes, les mêmes mots…Le même mal être…

« Hakkai ! Hakkai ! Je viendrais te chercher ! Je ne te laisserais pas tomber ! Hakkai ! HAKKAI ! »

Déboussolé, il regarda sa main un instant. Cette main sanglante qui avait tué tellement de personnes et qui maintenant était une simple main incapable de générer la moindre énergie…Soudain il remarqua qu'elle devenait de plus en plus pâle, presque translucide, prête à disp…

Policier : Hey toi !

Hakkai sursauta et quitta des yeux sa main pour se tourner vers le policier.

Hakkai : Oui ?

Policier : Viens avec moi !

Docilement et sans faire de vague le jeune homme obéit et entra dans un bureau. On l'invita à s'asseoir en face d'un homme plus âgé que touts ceux qu'il avait vu jusqu'ici. L'homme le dévisagea avant de prendre la parole.

Commissaire : Vous savez pourquoi vous êtes ici ?

Hakkai : Non.

Commissaire : Vous n'avez pas une petite idée ?

Hakkai : De la raison pour laquelle vous vous en êtes pris à moi et à mon amie ? Non désolé.

Le commissaire de police le regarda quelques instants avant de rire de bon cœur.

Commissaire : Ne soyez pas comme ça sur la défensive mon jeune ami ! C'est un regrettable erreur induite par cette vieille folle de gérante…Celle-là vraiment. Bref nous avons visionné les vidéos des caméras de surveillance.

Encore des caméras…

Hakkai : Et ?

Commissaire : Quelle question cela vous a innocenté ! Mais nous aimerions prendre votre déposition à titre de témoin !

Hakkai regarda l'homme prendre un ordinateur portable et le donné à son adjoint. Les ordinateurs…Où en avait-il vu de semblable à Togenkyo ? Il ne se rappelait plus…D'ailleurs même si cela semblait s'arranger le jeune homme aux yeux verts restait sur la défensive. Si Loupiote avait été tant terrorisé par son arrestation c'est qu'il y avait une raison.

Commissaire : Nom, prénom, âge, date de naissance.

Hakkai : Cho Hakkai, 22 ans, 21 septembre.

Commissaire : Lieu de résidence ?

Hakkai : C'est compliqué.

Le commissaire eu un sourire comme s'il s'attendait à cette réponse et qu'il trouvait particulièrement bien choisit le terme de « compliqué ».

Commissaire : Expliqué moi donc.

Où dire la vérité et où mentir ? Si jamais il interrogé Loupiote à ce sujet leurs version différerai sans doute. Il devait être convaincant s'il voulait sortir de là.

Hakkai : Je suis partit de chez mes parents il y a peu de temps et je voulais m'installer dans la région.

Commissaire : Et ?

Hakkai : Et je me suis fait volé ma voiture, mes papiers, mes bagages, tout en allant voir mon ami comme je passais dans les environs.

Commissaire : La jeune fille ?

Hakkai acquiesça se montrant plus sûr de lui que jamais.

Commissaire : Et vous n'êtes pas allé voir la police ?

Hakkai : Je n'en ai pas eu le temps.

Après une brève hésitation, le commissaire pensant avoir toutes les informations utile, demanda au jeune homme de raconter comment c'était passé le braquage. Hakkai raconta sans rien déformer jusqu'à ce qu'une question des plus vicieuse du commissaire fit son apparition.

Commissaire : Et pourquoi avoir résisté à l'interpellation ?

Hakkai s'arrêta et fixa l'homme en face de lui avec méfiance. Puis d'un sourire lumineux il répondit qu'il avait cru qu'on s'en prenait à son amie et que c'était une regrettable erreur d'appréciation de sa part.

Commissaire : Vous sortez avec cette jeune fille ?

Hakkai : C'est compliqué.

Commissaire : Décidément ajouta-t-il avec un sourire emprunt d'ironie. Bon je pense que vous pouvez disposez votre amie vous attends à côté.

Hakkai se leva et sortit du bureau d'un pas rapide. Même s'il était hors du bureau et de la cellule il n'était pas encore à l'extérieur du commissariat. Loupiote était assise là, les yeux sur ses chaussures, attendant patiemment. Lorsqu'elle perçut sa présence elle fit un énorme effort pour ne pas se jeter dans ses bras. Ne pas montrer que pendant des heures elle avait tremblé pour lui. Peur de ce qui pourrait lui arriver, peur de le perdre. C'est fou comme il était précieux à ses yeux. Elle se leva tandis qu'il passait un bras autour de ses épaules. Enfin elle retrouvait la douceur de sa présence.

Commissaire : Hey Tom.

Policier : Oui ?

Commissaire : Fais moi des recherches sur ce Cho Hakkai. Il a un nom trop étranger et il est trop étrange pour avoir des papiers de séjours.

Policier : Bien commissaire.

Commissaire : Son cas est…compliqué.

Loupiote se serra contre le jeune homme tandis qu'il descendait les marches devant le commissariat. Soudain il stoppa net. Ce qui les attendaient devant le commissariat était loin d'être réjouissant.

**°**

Comme tous les matins depuis 3 ans maintenant, Madame Lula sortait son chien, Ravage. Comme tous les matins depuis 3 ans elle accéléré le pas en passant devant « la maison ». Repère de petit voyou qui y violé et tué les filles qu'ils trouvaient. Tous les voisins étaient sourd aux cris des pauvres désespérés qui était emmené dans cette battisse le soir venu. Mais là c'était le jour et madame Lula avait une excellente oreille. Prenant son courage à deux mains et enlevant la muselière de son chien elle entra dans le jardin. Des cris lui étaient parvenus, des cris étouffés, et des cris de douleurs. Plus elle s'enfonçait, plus elle entendait les cris avec distinction. Elle passa sa tête par la porte de la bicoque et vit plus loin un jeune homme faire barrage devant un groupe qui essayait visiblement d'atteindre une jeune fille aux cheveux longs qui gisait à terre recroquevillé. Madame Lula décida alors de n'intervenir que si la situation empiré pour la jeune fille.

**°**

Le frère de Loupiote se tenait devant le commissariat. Il lança un regard haineux à Hakkai avant d'attraper sa sœur par un bras.

Frère : Ne t'approches plus de ma sœur !

Loupiote : Eh mais lâches moi tu me fais mal !

Hakkai : Attendez un peu pourquoi…

Frère : À cause de toi elle s'est retrouvée au poste de police ! Maman s'est fait un sang d'encre espèce d'idiote ! Hurla-t-il sur sa sœur.

Hakkai : Tous ça est ma faute…

Frère : Ne t'en mêle pas ! Ne t'approches plus d'elle tu as compris ! Sinon je te promets que je te défonce !

Loupiote : Mais t'es malade ! Il n'a rien fait laisse le tranquille !

Frère : On y va et fermes là !

Loupiote : Nan ! Laisse moi 5 minutes pour lui parler !

Frère : Hors de question !

Loupiote : Grand-frère s'il te plaît !

A cette supplique le jeune homme lâcha Loupiote un bref instant avant de lui faire signe qu'il était d'accord. Celle-ci courut dans les bras d'Hakkai.

Loupiote : Vite prends ça.

Hakkai : Non Loupiote je ne peux pas !

Loupiote : Si tu peux !

Hakkai : Je refuse !

Loupiote : Fais le pour moi !

Les yeux de Loupiote accrochèrent le regard d'Hakkai. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde comme ça la personne qu'elle aimait le plus au monde ! Il était hors de question qu'elle ne le revoit plus et ce portable était le seul lien qui existait maintenant entre eux.

Loupiote : Dans la coque, il y a des billets de planqués, sert-en pour dormir à l'hôtel…

Hakkai : Loupiote ce sont tes économies ! Et pense à ta famille !

Loupiote : Moi je pense à toi ! Il n'y a qu'à toi que je pense !

Il n'y a que toi qui compte ! Mes pensées sont toutes dirigeaient vers toi ! Mes paroles, mes souffles, mes regards ! Tout mon être est à toi !

Elle baissa les yeux, gênée. Ces paroles sortirent de sa bouche se rapprocher plus de la déclaration que des adieux. Imaginez que quelque chose que vous n'espériez plus arrive, que quelque chose d'irréalisable se réalise ! Comment ne pas chérir ce vœu qui vient de se réaliser ? Comment tout abandonner alors que tout est encore possible ? Vivre heureux.

Loupiote s'éloigna doucement de son rêve à regret.

Loupiote : Hakkai embrasse moi…

Hakkai : Quoi ?

Loupiote : Hakkai…

Hakkai : Je ne peux pas…Je suis désolé…dit-il en jetant un regard au frère de Loupiote qui impatient arrivait vers eux à pleine vitesse.

Pas comme ça…

Loupiote : J'espérais que tu répondrais ça ! Je te reverrai jusqu'à temps que tu m'embrasses ! Je ne te lâcherais pas ! Je te persécuterais jusqu'en enfer !

Jusqu'en enfer…

Elle sourit alors que son frère l'empoignait et l'emmenait dans la voiture. Hakkai resta là. Seul. Il lança un regard au commissariat et s'en éloigna à grand pas.

A une des fenêtres de celui-ci, le commissaire avait assisté à toute la petite scène avec un regard amusé.

Commissaire : Hum…compliqué hein !

Pendant ce temps, dans la voiture, Loupiote écoutait d'une oreille les réprimandes de son frère. Que savait-il de leurs relations de toute façon ? Il n'avait fait que les entrevoir tous les deux. Elle l'aimait, elle s'était résolu à vivre sans lui, à aimer son ombre, ce personnage de manga mais maintenant il était réelle ! Il était vraiment là ! De noir et blanc il est apparu en couleur, de muet il commença à parler, de lisse et fin il passa en taille réelle et en 3D…Elle s'était résolu à aimer un rêve, comme les autres chérissent l'homme idéal, sauf que le sien avait un nom, un prénom, un passé et…On venait de l'en séparer.

La voiture fit un créneau et elle entra sans ménagement dans sa maison.

Mère : Ah te voilà ! On t'attendait pour manger !

La jeune fille eut un arrêt. Aucun hurlement. Aucun sarcasme. Etait-elle malade ?

Mère : Il faut que nous discutions.

Elle invita Loupiote à s'asseoir en face d'elle.

Mère : Malgré le mensonge bancale que tu m'a sortit t'es regards vers lui t'ont trahis. Je suis sûr que ce jeune homme est ton petit copain. Mais je suis déçu…

Déçu…En quoi pourrais-tu être déçu ?

Mère : Tu sais ma chérie il est trop vieux pour toi…Il doit bien avoir 20 ans passé et toi tu est à peine dans tes 18 ! Et si tu trouvais un gentil garçon de ton âge ?

J'hallucine.

Loupiote se leva et explosa. Tout ce cinéma devant le commissariat n'était que parce qu'il y avait 4 ans de différence entre elle et Hakkai ! C'était la seule raison ! Non elle ne voulait pas d'un gentil garçon de son âge ! Elle voulait Hakkai ! A 16, 22 ou 34 ans elle s'en moquer ! Toutes ces règles sur l'âge ! Elle s'en foutait éperdument ! Elle l'aimait, elle était folle de lui ! Elle ne pouvait plus vivre sans lui maintenant qu'il était apparu dans sa vie ! Et même si elle avait pu elle ne voulait pas passer le reste de son existence sans ses bras, son sourire ou ses yeux ! Surtout si elle n'avait plu à se contenter d'une version papier ! Les hurlements fusèrent dans la pièce.

Mère : Tu ne veux pas comprendre ou tu le fais exprès !

Loupiote : Comprendre ! Comprendre quoi ? Que je dois me séparer de la personne que j'aime pour 4 ans de trop ! Pour ne pas gêné les voisins ! Pour ne pas perturber ta petite vie !

Une gifle fendit l'air. Loupiote se tint la joue lançant des regards meurtriers à sa mère.

Mère : Monte dans ta chambre ! Tu m'énerves !

Loupiote s'exécuta avec rapidité. Si elle n'aimait pas autant l'ambiance apaisante de sa chambre elle serait resté plantée là par défi. Une fois sur son lit elle réfléchit longuement, la joue encore en feu. Hakkai était rejeté par sa famille, il était fiché par la police et elle aussi. Elle se leva et cassa le cadenas de son coffre. 700 euros. Toutes ses économies. Même si c'était peu ils pourraient vivre avec ça avant de commencer à manquer. Prendre le train…Mais pour aller où…Les parents d'Heaven paraissaient assez cool et ils habitaient dans la même ville que ceux de Blue. Elle ne serait pas toute seule et jamais ses parents ne penseront à venir la chercher là-bas ! Elle s'apprêtait à fuguer. A quoi bon rester ici en pensant que Hakkai est en danger d'expulsion. Car elle le savait très bien : Cho Hakkai ça ne sonnait pas très français. On n'avait nulle trace de sa naissance dans ce pays et il était trop singulièrement éduqué pour paraître occidentale aux yeux de spécialistes. Il fallait partir. Maintenant. Tout de suite. C'était le prix à payer pour pouvoir l'aimer. Elle pesta en sortant sa valise. Maintenant il fallait payer un prix pour aimer, elle trouvait cela injuste comme tous ce qui se passait depuis son arrivée dans sa vie.

Une fois sa valise faîtes, ses affaires rangées, elle pris son ancien téléphone encore en noir et blanc et composa son numéro, le numéro d'Hakkai. Lorsqu'elle entendit sa voix dans le combiné son cœur fit un bond. Elle ne regrettai rien de ce qu'elle allait faire.

Mais tout n'est pas aussi simple en ce monde.

Cela faisait trois heures que Hakkai attendait dans la chambre d'hôtel. Il tournait comme un lion en cage, jetant des regards fréquent par la fenêtre. Ce n'est pas comme si le policier qui l'avait pris en filature était discret. Il n'avait pas faim, pas soif, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était se reposer un peu. Mais impossible, impossible de trouver le sommeil. Il se résigna cependant à s'allonger sur le lit moelleux et confortable de la chambre d'hôtel. Plus le temps passait plus il se sentait faible. Il y avait quelque chose dans ce monde qui l'affaiblissait et le rendais inutile.

Inutile à toute protection…

Il regarda une nouvelle fois sa main. Plus les heures s'écoulait plus elle perdait de sa couleur.

Je suis un yokais dans un monde rempli d'humain alors peut-être que…

Il ferma les yeux un instant. Essayant de rassemblé des brides de pensées. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à saisir pourquoi il était ici. Que venait-il faire dans ce monde si…étrange à ses yeux. Tant de technologie présente, tant d'images et de sons propagés dans les rues couvertes d'immense bâtisse grise et menaçantes. Tout ça était trop pour lui qui n'étais pas habitué…

Je veux être fort mais ce monde m'en empêche…

Soudain il eu un sursaut. Sa main avait complètement disparu ! Comment cela pouvait-il être possible ? Le jeune homme aux yeux verts couru à la salle de bain. Il se passa sa « main » sous l'eau. Après quelques minutes de concentration elle repris consistance. Même s'il ne savait pas grand chose de ce monde une chose était sur. Il était en train de disparaître ! Quelque chose le détruisait. Comme s'il était une image qui au fil des années perdaient de ses couleurs.

Un toquement sec se fit entendre à la porte de sa chambre. Après avoir essuyais l'eau qui s'était répandu un peu partout il ouvrit avec maintes précautions la porte.

A peine celle-ci fut entrebâillé que Loupiote lâcha sa valise pour se jeter dans les bras d'Hakkai qui tituba. Il serra les dents en voyant qu'il ne pouvait même plus supporter l'étreinte d'une personne chère.

Loupiote : Je suis partit de chez moi !

Hakkai : Loupiote…

Loupiote : Ils ne comprennent pas! Ils ne veulent pas comprendre que je…Elle baissa la tête à nouveau. Elle n'arrivait pas à le dire, à traduire tous ces sentiments qu'elle avait en elle…Et malgré tout elle avait peur de la réaction d'Hakkai, d'un refus, elle voulait être avec lui c'est tout ce qu'elle désirait même si elle devait taire pour toujours des mots qu'elle s'était promis de lui dire.

Hakkai : Loupiote tu devrais rentrer chez toi.

Je ne peux pas…

La jeune fille eu un arrêt. Il y avait comme qui dirait une incompréhension dans le dialogue. Un quelconque script se serait-il trompé dans une réplique ? Un dialoguiste mal attentionné en voulait-il à son personnage ?

Loupiote : Quoi ?

Hakkai : Loupiote…Il prit une grande respiration et posa ses mains sur ses épaules en se mettant à sa hauteur. Tu ne peux pas quitter ta famille, tes amis, ta ville pour … moi. Ca n'en vaut pas la peine.

Pas la peine ?

Loupiote : Tu sais combien de temps je t'ai attendu ? Tu sais combien ça m'a fait souffrir de t'adorer quand tu étais dans un autre monde ? Oui je l'ai dit ! Je t'adore ! Mais je ne dis pas ça un l'air ! Je t'adore et c'est une promesse que je te fait ! La promesse de ne jamais te laisser seul ! De toujours te protéger !

Hakkai : Mais moi je ne peux pas ! s'exclama-t-il

Je ne peux pas te protéger avec ce corps affaibli ! Je ne peux même pas me protéger moi-même !

Loupiote resta interdite devant la réaction plus brutale que les autres d'Hakkai. La jeune fille renifla pour empêcher ses larmes de couler. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et essaya d'emprisonner les lèvres du garçon dans les siennes. Mais ce dernier d'un coup de tête évita le baisé.

C'est bon…maintenant je sais ce que tu penses de moi !

Loupiote : Je…ne rentrerais pas ! Je vais partir ! Alors je t'attends dans trois heures à la gare ! Quai 7…Train à destination de…

Non il ne vaut mieux pas qu'il sache…

Loupiote : Bref…

Hakkai : Loupiote il va bientôt faire nuit ! C'est dangereux de te promener seule ! Tandis qu'il prononçait ces mots Loupiote ouvrit la porte et pris la poudre d'escampette.

Il essaya bien de l'empoigner mais sa main traversa le poignet de l'adolescente. Il resta là, impuissant, à attendre les bruits de courses dans l'escalier.

Comment pouvait-il partir avec elle ? Comment pouvait-il partager ses sentiments alors qu'il était promis à une mort certaine ! Il ne lui avait pas dit. Il ne lui avait pas avoué la vérité…Qu'il était entrain de se dissoudre et qu'il n'y pouvait rien ! Il s'assit sur le lit avant de prendre sa tête dans ses mains. Tout cela lui faisait mal au crâne.

Cela aurait était hypocrite de sa part d'accéder à sa requête. Elle abandonnerais tout pour quoi ? Un fantôme, un yokais agonisant en silence, pour lui…Lui faire croire qu'il pouvait vivre heureux tous les deux, non, il trouvait ça égoïste. Il n'avait pas besoin de regarder son corps pour sentir qu'il disparaissait. Et il ne voulait en aucun cas apparaître si pitoyable devant celle…Sa migraine s'intensifia. Que représenté Loupiote pour lui ? Si elle était prête à tout quitter il n'était pas sûr qu'à sa place il en aurait fais de même. Mais elle lui avait posé un ultimatum. Dans 3 heures à la gare et il ne savait que faire.

**°**

Cela faisait trois jours que Ade dormait chez son amie. Elles avaient passés leurs journées partagé entre la console, les sorties nocturnes, les bon-becs et les grandes discussion superficiels mes hilarantes des ados de leurs âges. Le lendemain elle rentrait chez elle, peut-être qui sait accompagné de son amie pour une nouvelle soirée a rester allongé sur le lit à contempler le plafond tout juste refait de sa chambre. Mais cette dernière nuit fut une nuit de cauchemar. Le feu s'était propagé jusqu'au 1er étage et elles n'en prirent conscience que quand les flammes léchèrent la rambarde de l'escalier. Elles passèrent par la fenêtre de la chambre qui donnait sur un toit de plastique incertain. Une fois passé, Ade aboutie sur une corniche de pierre, elle n'avais plus qu'à enjamber le grillage pour atterrir dans le jardin voisin et allait chercher de l'aide. Mais un craquement sinistre retenti derrière elle et elle n'eut que le temps d'apercevoir son amie tomber au milieu des flammes du rez-de-chaussée alors qu'elle avait traversé le toit et la verrière qu'il protégé. Elle n'eu pas le temps d'attraper sa main. Elle n'eu pas le temps de la sauver.

**°**

Loupiote erra longtemps dans les rues de la ville sa valise à la main. La nuit tombait, les dealers et les drogués sortaient près à tout pour leurs doses, les violeurs et les meurtriers aiguisés leurs rasoirs , quant à elle, elle marchait le plus vite qu'elle pouvait pour rejoindre la gare. Comme de bien entendu, la gare se situé en plein milieu de quartier connu pour ses activités illégales. Plusieurs fois elle changea de trottoir, plusieurs fois elle baissa la tête en passant à côté d'inconnu. Mais malgré tout ça, pendant tout le trajet jusqu'à la gare elle n'eut pas peur. Elle attendait une ombre dans son dos, elle attendait des pas précipités. Elle attendait Hakkai courant après elle. Malheureusement rien de tout cela ne s'était produit et ce fût presque à regret qu'elle posa le pied dans la le bâtiment. Elle se trouvait idiote. Elle l'aimais ça c'était indéniable mais lui est-ce qu'il l'aimait ? Comme une idiote elle n'en avais pas douté un seul instant. Mais après tout que savait-elle de ses sentiments…Peut-être que dans son cœur le nom de Kanan était gravé avec trop de force. Kanan, sœur et amante. Comment, elle, petite jeune fille impulsive et sensible pouvait-elle la remplacer dans le cœur du beau jeune homme…Depuis le début le sort était jeté. Alea jactas est. Depuis le début elle était destinée à attendre seule dans cette gare, et depuis le début elle était condamné à vivre un amour impossible et qui était maintenant, pire que tout ce qu'elle aurait imaginé, à sens unique. C'était pour elle la pire des choses qui puissent exister. Aimé quelqu'un tellement fort à en perdre la raison. Mais une fois que tout est engagé, que les rouages d'une implacable machine se sont mis en route…Découvrir que l'objet de son amour refuse un baisé…Ca faisait mal. Mal à en crever.

**°**

Cendre se réveilla dans un lit d'hôpital. Les draps blancs caché à peine le fil de la perfusion qu'on lui avait posé. Elle n'avait pas mal bizarrement. Tous les muslces de son corps semblaient être aussi malléable que du coton. Tout était encore flou et elle arrivait à peine à parler. Une forme blanche s'approcha d'elle et souleva une de ses paupières pour examiné son œil. Le faisceau lumineux l'éblouie et elle battit des paupières avec beaucoup de mal. Après quelques mots qu'elle maugréa à elle-même la silhouette se dirigea vers une infirmière.

« C'est bon vous pouvez réduire la dose de morphine »

« Bien docteur »

Tout doucement la vue de Cendre se fit plus net, elle discerna des couleurs, des nuances de gris, de bleus tandis que le visage du médecin se faisait de plus en plus précis. Ce dernier rajusta sa blouse en pestant et vint près de Cendre régler la perfusion.

Docteur : Tu t'es vraiment pas raté !

La jeune fille cligna des yeux et se concentra sur le toubib. Il était blond, avec un visage qui semblait fin. Elle avait encore du mal à rassembler toutes ces idées qui étaient si confuses dans son esprit. Elle se souvenait, un enfant, précipité après un ballon…La voiture qui arrivait a toute vitesse…Et ce bruit entêtant de son portable sonnant.

Cendre : Et… le gamin ?

Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre.

Docteur : Lui il va bien même pas une égratignure. Au lieu de te précipiter sous la voiture tu ne pouvais pas tout simplement le tiré en arrière ?

Cendre : Je n'ai pas eu le temps…Désolé.

Docteur : Ne t'excuse pas idiote !

Cette voix comme le discours qu'elle tenait semblait de plus en plus familière à Cendre . Elle l'avait déjà entendu quelque part. Elle cligna à nouveau des paupières. Bientôt elle pourrait discerner son visage…Elle avait l'impression étrange qu'elle avait le devoir de connaître le faciès de son médecin.

Cendre : Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé après ?

L'homme en blouse fit le tour du lit et sortit les médicaments de sa patiente d'une petite table.

Docteur : Je t'ai réparé la colonne vertébrale comme j'ai pu…De la purée…Mais tu n'auras pas de séquelles contrairement au scénario prévu.

Cendre ferma les yeux. Un scénario ? De quoi parlait-il ? Quand elle les ouvrit elle aperçu tout près le visage du docteur penché sur son bras tandis qu'il lui injectait de la morphine par intraveineuse. Son souffle trahissait une certaine irritation et un énervement plus que marqué derrière son calme apparent.

Ce n'était pas dans ses habitudes de toucher ainsi des inconnus mais quelque chose l'attirée en lui. Elle tendit sa main et atteignit la joue du médecin qui n'était pas très grand. A ce geste il recula précipitamment. Cendre cligna à nouveau des yeux et découvrit le visage du jeune homme qui se tenait là depuis quelques minutes. Des yeux améthystes, des cheveux blonds qui descendait jusqu'à son cou, des très fin évoquant ceux d'un androgyne, une silhouette féminine…Il n'y avait aucun doute. Cendre se redressa de toute sa hauteur sur son lit. Ses muscles avaient beau tirés, la douleur avait beau être insupportable, il fallait qu'elle sache, en ce moment précis plus qu'en tout autre il fallait qu'elle sache ! Le médecin fourra violemment ses mains dans ses poches, et le rouge aux joues sortit de la chambre avec fracas. Cendre arracha la perfusion et tituba jusqu'à la porte. Elle était trop faible pour suivre la cadence assez expéditive de…

Cendre : SANZO !

Sanzo se retourna à l'appel de son nom. Il fixa Cendre quelques instants, immobile. On les auraient cru seuls au monde. Tout autour d'eux tournés, les infirmières passées sans se préoccupées d'eux. Cendre se précipita le plus vite qu'elle pu vers lui. Elle se moquait de son état, il fallait qu'elle le saches, c'était bien Sanzo ? C'était bien lui ? Il était venu la sauver ? Il l'avait protégé ? Ses pieds se disloquaient sous le poids de son corps fatigué. Elle était à bout, au bout de sa vie, au bout de sa conscience et malgré tout il fallait qu'elle avance. Mais elle avait beau le vouloir plus que tout, sa marche fut interrompue par son corps qui s'écroula. Elle sentit des bras la réceptionner alors que sa chute duré des secondes trop éternelles pour elle. Il la posa doucement sur le sol. Les yeux améthystes du moine se posèrent sur elle.

Cendre : Sanzo…C'est toi qui m'a…

Cendre sombra dans l'inconscience. La dernière chose qu'elle vit c'est un sourire rassurant sur les lèvres de Sanzo.

Il a sourit…

**°**

Tom…de son prénom Thomas. Policier de carrière, installé dans cette petite ville sans trop de délits depuis 6 mois. Et là Tom se retrouvé à se planqué dans une vielle voiture banalisé mal chauffé devant un hôtel de qualité moyenne à 2 heures du matin…

Ordre du patron. Il trouvait ça ridicule de s'acharné ! Un témoin s'était débattu lors d'une arrestation et depuis le Boss l'avait dans le nez…

« En attendant ce n'est pas son nez qu'il se gèle dans cette caisse pourrie… »

Cela faisait une demi-heure qu'une jeune fille, genre adolescente, était rentré dans l'hôtel avec une petite valise grise. Et depuis plus rien !

En ce moment même il aurait tout donné pour un café au cas où leurs nuit et donc la filature s'éterniserai jusqu'au petit matin…En tout bien tout honneur.

Il fut presque soulagé de voir surgir comme une furie l'adolescente en question hors du bâtiment. Les yeux brillant elle s'enfonçait dans la nuit.

« Chef…Ici Tom…La jeune fille est repartie »

« Quelle direction ? »

« A droite »

« … Tu le fais exprès ou quoi ? Suis moi cette gamine ! »

Bah tient, pensa-t-il, j'ai que ça à faire…

Il démarra la voiture et emprunta la même route que la jeune fille. Il ne tarda pas à la rattraper.

Dans quelques heures, à 6 heures plus exactement, le commissaire se précipiterai à la préfecture pour avoir un permis d'expulsion au nom de Cho Hakkai.

Il y en avait qui n'avait vraiment que ça à faire…

**°**

Onis sentit à nouveau de l'oxygène rentrer dans ses poumons et elle se redressa en toussant. Face contre terre, les cheveux dégoulinant d'eau, elle cru mourir en crachant ses poumons…Ou plutôt l'eau qu'il y avait dedans…

Pour une fois qu'elle allait à la piscine il fallait qu'elle se pète le coude et s'évanouisse dans le fond du bassin. Et plus que tout, c'était la honte de se faire sauver parce qu'elle n'avait pas était capable de plonger correctement. Une petite troupe l'entourait, l'aidant à se redresser pour qu'elle puisse mieux se ré oxygéné. Soudain, une couleur l'interpella. Rouge. Au début elle avait cru que c'était à cause de son coude et qu'elle avait perdu son sang mais ce n'était pas du sang. Elle leva les yeux et tomba nez à nez avec des pupilles de la même couleur.

Elle n'eut pas le temps de prononcer un seul mot que le jeune homme s'éclipsa. Onis n'écoutant même pas les conseils des autres maîtres nageurs suivi son sauveteur sans aucune hésitation. Et ce n'est pas la panneau « hommes » sur la porte des toilettes qui allait l'arrêter. Une fois dans la dite salle elle eut confirmation de son premier sentiment.

Onis : Alors le kappa on fuit ? Tu sais que t'as l'allure dans ton uniforme de maître nageur ?

Gojyo qui se regardait avec inquiétude dans la glace se tourna vers elle et afficha un malin sourire. Malgré son apparente décontraction on pouvait voir des signes presque imperceptibles de confusion. La pâleur de sa peau y était-elle pour quelque chose ?

Gojyo : Non il fallait que je sauve Willy ! Tu plonges bien mais pour la remonter c'est pas encore ça !

Onis : Oh ça va hein !

Elle s'approcha de Gojyo mais celui-ci leva les mains en signe de danger.

Gojyo : Eh la belle au bois dormant ! C'est pas que ça m'a déplu de faire du bouche à bouche mais reste à distance !

Onis : Depuis quand tu tiens à distance les filles en bikinis ?

Gojyo eu un petit ricanement.

Gojyo : Depuis que je ressemble à un cadavre tellement je suis pâle ! Je suis toujours aussi beau mais voilà…

Onis : Et si tu arrêtais tes poses de branleurs 5 secondes ?

Gojyo : Je te permets pas Nemo !

Onis : Comment tu connais ça toi ?

Onis cessa aussitôt de sourire lorsqu'elle vit les bras et les jambes de Gojyo disparaître au fur et à mesure qu'ils parlaient. Bravant l'interdit du kappa elle attrapa sa main et la serra très fort. Mais malheureusement, elle avait bien raison, les doigts du jeune homme faiblissait dans la sienne.

Gojyo : Je ne vais pas pouvoir répondre au attente des mes admiratrices aujourd'hui…La rage…

Sans réfléchir, sans prendre garde à un quelconque entourage, juste parce que c'était Gojyo, Onis l'enlaça et posa ses lèvres sur celles du faux maître nageur. Il passa sa main dans ses cheveux. Cependant elle n'eu pas le temps d'approfondir le baisé que le métisse n'était plu.

Les deux mains appuyait sur le mur de chaque côté d'où s'était tenu Gojyo quelques instants auparavant, elle rageait.

Pour une fois que j'avais réussi à le coincer…

**°**

Tout quitter. Voilà ce que Loupiote allait faire. Ses amis, sa famille, la maison où elle avait grandi…Tout ça appartenait au passé car elle savait qu'en partant ainsi, en fuguant, elle courait le risque de ne plus jamais revenir. Elle savait bien que Hakkai ne la rejoindrait jamais, qu'elle serait seule à monter dans ce train. Elle pourrait revenir chez elle, s'excuser mais non. Ce serait abdiqué ! Admettre que sa mère avait raison ! Donner des raison d'être déçue d'Hakkai ! Ce n'étais pas de l'orgueil ni même du désespoir, en fait elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais elle savait qu'elle devait se trouver ici, dans cette gare, sur ce quai…Quelque chose l'y attendais. Le pire ou le meilleure ? La joie ou la souffrance? Elle affronterais ça seule.

Même si se faire rejeter faisait mal. Même si elle n'avait pu rivalisé avec Kanan…Elle n'arrivait pas à lui en vouloir. Après tout elle n'était peut-être pas assez bien pour lui…Il était si doux, attentionné, tendre…Si exceptionnel ! Avait-elle vraiment le droit à l'exceptionnel ?

Et si tu trouvais un gentil garçon de ton âge ?

Non. Ca non plus elle ne pourrait pas car elle avait toujours l'espoir de voir Hakkai surgir. L'espoir de le voir débouler en hurlant son nom. Bref elle rêvé les yeux ouverts…Tous les rêves font aussi mal ? Elle ne se souvenait plus la dernière fois qu'elle avait fait un songe depuis que ce dernier était devenu réalité. Depuis que Hakkai lui était apparu. Comment aimer un gentil garçon quand on sait que quelque part vie la personne qu'on aurait chérie plus que tout ?

Et s'il ne venait pas ?

S'il ne venait pas…Elle partirais sans but, oubliant le pourquoi et se concentrant sur le comment. Oublié que Hakkai existé quelque part, que pour lui elle avait tout abandonné même si c'était dur. Ne plus se rappeler combien elle l'aimait ! Une déchirure, voilà ce qu'était Hakkai pour elle. Il était venu, avait réduit ses illusions en pièce et lui avais fait prendre un nouveau départ malgré elle. L'adolescente pris sa valise et se dirigea vers le quai. Son train ne devait plus tardé.

**°**

« Arrêtez vous c'est un ordre ! »

Hakkai courait à perdre haleine. Il savait maintenant, tout était clair pour lui. Il comprenait enfin ce qu'il faisait ici. Elle était en danger et il devait la sauver. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas su plus tôt ? Pourquoi n'avait-il eu plus tôt ce pincement au cœur ?

Comme Kanan…Ca recommence… Ca recommence sans fin ! Cette prémonition que je n'ai pas eu…

Il s'en voulait de l'avoir rejeté tandis qu'il voyait les gyrophares des voitures de police qui le poursuivaient dans les vitrine des magasins fermés. Qui était-il après tout pour décider de ce qui était le mieux pour elle ? Comment avait-il pu croire qu'il devait lui imposer sa vision des choses ?

Toutes ces erreurs ne lui ressemblait pas ! Ce monde lui faisait perdre la tête…C'était la première fois depuis fort longtemps qu'il perdait son sang froid à ce point. Il l'avait sentie…Il l'avait vu ! Le sillon de la mort lorsqu'elle passa près de Loupiote ! La faux, la capuche, tous ces icônes tellement expressif, lorsqu'il avait rêvé d'elle, lorsqu'il avait essayé d'attraper sa main, c'est là qu'il les avaient vu ! Il y avait même vu le reflet de sa sœur.

Pourquoi sa mémoire s'était-elle embué en même temps que son arrivé dans ce monde ? Ce monde qui lui en voulait décidément. A peine était-il sortit de l'hôtel que des policiers avaient essayé de l'arrêter.

Me renvoyer dans « mon pays »

Il se moquait d'allé en prison ou même de se faire tuer. Et il doutait que ce pays dont ils parlaient sois le sien.

Kanan était morte devant ses yeux et il était hors de question qu'il en soit de même pour Loupiote ! Il tenait trop à elle…Il…

Une balle fusa à côté de lui. Absorbé dans ses pensées il n'avait pas entendu les sommations de tirés. Il s'engouffra dans une ruelle, les poumons en feu dû au manque d'oxygène. Son corps se disloquait tandis qu'il entendait les pas précipités des officiers et les hurlements des hauts gradés. Ca devait bientôt arriver, l'heure, la minute, l'instant où il devait tout donner pour la sauver.

Jusqu'à ma vie.

Il vit un policier le mettre en joue. Il ne pouvait pas être capturé maintenant ! Le temps était compté, c'était une course contre la montre, contre la fatalité de l'heure qui s'écoule. Il attrapa une barre de fer et la lança sur le policier qui fût gêné lors de son tir évitant de peu Hakkai. Ce dernier avait du mal à courir mais il ne pouvait s'arrêter, s'il s'arrêté ce serait la fin car plus jamais il ne reprendrais sa course. Il n'en aurais pas la force.

Même avec ce corps affaiblie j'ai encore une chance de la sauver.

Les balles fusaient de toute part. Acharnement d'un chasseur poursuivant une bête blessé. Au loin une insigne de train se dessinait. Le jeune homme aux yeux verts ne savait pas ce qu'était un train, ni même une gare mais s'il y avait bien quelque chose qu'il avait conservé intact dans ce monde qui le réduisait progressivement en pièce, c'était son instinct. Et d'après lui, Loupiote se trouvé là ! Une fois dans la gare il fût complètement engloutie par la foule. Toute cette masse de personne ! Les policiers l'avait perdu mais lui aussi était perdu. Pas un des passant ne s'arrêtait pour le renseigner. Et le temps s'écoulait imperturbablement. Soudain un panneau avec le numéro des Quai lui sauta aux yeux.

« Quai 5 »

Il balaya le hall de son regard émeraude.

« Quai 6 »

Policier : Chef je le voit !

« Quai 7 »

Commissaire : Attrapez le !

Il fit un pas en avant mais son pied n'obéit pas.

Pas maintenant je t'en prit…MARCHE !

Ses vêtements reprirent des couleurs plus foncés au niveau des chevilles et il s'élança à pleine vitesse vers le panneau maudissant intérieurement le chiffre 7.

**°**

La pire journée de la vie d'Heaven d'après elle. Après s'être disputer avec son copain elle avait erré folle de rage dans la ville. Chose à ne pas faire vers 7 heures du matin. Elle n'avait rien vu venir. Un mec lui avait juste demandé du feu et quelques minutes plus tard la voilà balancé dans cette maison roué de coups, des bleus à faire frémir d'horreur une femme battue et complètement perdue. Elle avait cependant un espoir de sortir de là sans trop de casse.

Un jeune homme l'avait défendu. A lui tout seule il représentait un avenir radieux avec quelques coups et sans viol. Jamais elle n'aurait cru un jour que quelqu'un porterait le nom d'«Espoir » dans son cœur.

Jeune homme : Laissez là…Vous ne valez pas mieux les uns que les autres…

Se relevez, faire face, elle en était incapable. La douleur la cisaillais en deux sur le plancher de la maison.

Mec : On va se la faire bouge de là !

Jeune homme : Il est hors de question que je me pousse. Surtout devant des gens comme vous !

Heaven cru entrapercevoir un sourire sur le visage mat de son sauveur. Cette expression d'assurance qui se dégageait de lui la rassurait. Ce qui n'avait pas du tout le même effet sur les égaux des violeurs qui se jetèrent à trois dans un mouvement d'union lâche sur le jeune garçon.

Des moucherons, ce fût la façon dont Kokaidji les nomma lorsqu'il les balaya d'un mouvement leste d'art martial. Il lui avait suffit de faire brûler son aura pour projeter les deux complices qui avait tardé à se lancer dans la bataille. Les délinquants était déjà évanouies et au bord de la mort avant d'avoir touché le sol lors de leurs vols planés. Le prince yokais pivota sur ses appuis et s'approcha d'Heaven a demi-consciente à terre. L'être de sang royal murmura un « ça va ? » plein de douceur à la jeune fille qui à bout de force n'eu que l'énergie de lentement hocher la tête.

**°**

La situation était insupportable. En plus d'avoir attendu en vain le bel homme elle devait maintenant attendre son train. Sur le quai, la valise à la main, elle voudrait être déjà loin. Elle aurait pu s'asseoir et prendre un livre. S'adosser contre un pilier et écouter de la musique mais non…Elle restait là, planté comme une statue, immobile comme si cela pouvait accélérer le temps et l'arrivée de la machine qui allait l'emmener loin de tout. Elle ferma les yeux quelques instants…La vie sans Hakkai, elle ne l'avait même plus imaginé une seule fois depuis qu'il était apparu dans sa douche. Pourtant, cela avait toujours était le contraire…La vie avec Hakkai était un doux songes qui ne prenait forme que dans son esprit si puérile à cette instant. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux en priant que les mots d'Hakkai n'ai jamais existé…

Mais moi je ne peux pas !

Mais moi je ne peux pas !

Mais moi je ne peux pas !

Elle plaqua violemment la main contre son front. Pourquoi se trouvait-elle là ? Elle attendait quoi au juste ? Le train ? Elle commençait sérieusement à en douter ! Debout sur le quai elle ne risquais pas de le manquer…

C'est pathétique…

« Loupiote éloigne toi du quai ! »

Cette voix…

Loupiote fit volte face et lâcha sa valise de surprise portant les mains à son visage.

Si c'est un songe réveillez moi maintenant car ça serait vraiment trop cruel de me laisser rêver.

Hakkai se précipita vers la jeune fille. Elle était là, partager entre la surprise et la joie de le voir apparaître. Il sourit en la voyant ainsi ; c'était tellement elle : sensible et tendre. Mais son sourire s'effaça bien rapidement quand il sentit ses pieds se dérober sous lui. Il trébucha et tomba à genoux. Les pas de ses poursuivants se rapprocher dangereusement, il pouvait presque les entendre résonnait en lui. Une main l'attrapa fermement et le releva. Il avait une étrange sensation de bien être lorsque Loupiote le prit dans ses bras et l'aida à courir encore plus en avant le long du quai. Toute cette course effréné, toute cette lutte contre son corps venait en quelques instants d'être balayé par le sourire radieux de l'adolescente qui à cette instant même bénissait sa bonne étoile. Il était dans ses bras, essoufflé, presque impotent…mais là ! Même si c'était un rêve, à ce moment là, elle pensa entrevoir ce qu'était le véritable bonheur.

**°**

Les flammes dansaient autour d'elle, dans un ballet mortuaire incessant. Au loin, elle entendait les cris des pompiers. Ils criaient que la maison était totalement évacué et qu'il n'y avait personne aux étages. Bien qu'incapable de bouger Blue esquissa un sourire. Si elle était resté au premier étage, elle serait sortit et à l'air libre…Au lieu de se faire empoisonné par les fumées toxiques du foyer qui commençait à prendre son corps pour un combustible. Soudain une voix plus jeune que les autres résonna. Elle lui rappelait quelque chose mais quoi…Ca avait un rapport avec Saiyuki…Mais lequel…

La porte s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un pompier arriva en plein milieu de la fournaise sous les cris offusqué de ses supérieurs. Pusiqu'ils s'évertuaient à lui dire que la maison était déserte !

Pompier : Elle est là !

Comme s'il avait toujours su où elle se trouvait, comme s'il avait toujours été là, il venait de trouver la jeune fille avec une facilité déconcertante. Blue se sentit décollé du sol. Les bras protecteur du novice l'entourèrent tandis qu'il soulevait sa visière pour appliquer son masque à oxygène sur le visage de Blue. Un bref étourdissement pris la jeune fille qui venait d'avoir un apport d'oxygène conséquent. Elle s'agrippa au pompier qui défonçait la porte qui donné sur le jardin. Il couru le plus vite qu'il pu et se réfugia hors de porter des flammes. Blue se serra avec le peu de force qui lui restait contre le jeune homme. Elle se sentait rassuré dans ses bras…

Pompier : Tu vas bien ?

Blue : Y a eu des jours mieux…

La jeune recrue enleva son gilet anti-feu et le mis sur les épaules de Blue. Concrètement cela ne servait pas à grande chose mais cela rassura Blue encore étourdie. Par réflexe elle attrapa la main du secouriste. Si elle avait levé la tête elle aurait aperçut un doux sourire sur le visage de ce dernier. Le jeune homme la pris dans ses bras et enjamba le grillage.

Supérieur : Mais t'es complètement dingue hurla-t-il en voyant le jeunot arrivé. Petit crétin comment on aurait fait !

Pompier : Mais on ne pouvait pas la laisser !

Supérieur : Goku tu n'avais pas y allé seul !

Goku : C'était ma mission !

Ce nom…C'était ça le rapport à Saiyuki !

Bientôt la sirène des ambulances retentirent et Ade se précipita vers elle en lui demandant si ça allait. Alors que les secours l'emmené dans l'ambulance Blue ne se décidait pas à lâcher la main du jeune homme aux yeux dorés.

Ne me lâche pas la main !

Goku eu un sourire triste, comme si cette pensé l'avait atteint.

Supérieur : Eh Goku qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Non ! Ne me lâches pas ! S'il te plaît.

Au fond d'elle quelque chose lui murmurait que si elle le lâcher elle ne le reverrai plus jamais. Mais le petit singe perdait progressivement ses couleurs et les doits se disloquèrent dans la main de Blue qui essaya d'attraper son poignet. En vain. Il avait disparu…

Blue : Goku !

« Blue eh ! Réveille-toi ! »

« Elle s'est évanouie »

Goku…

**°**

Une fuite sans espoir mais une fuite quand même. Hakkai presque mort se soutenait à Loupiote tandis qu'ils couraient vers le premier train qui les laisserait monter. Soudain un policier surgit et attrapa Hakkai au bras. C'était Tom qui était bien décidé à faire cesser tout ce cirque. Il allait indiqué une issue de secours au couple mais Loupiote ne compris pas ses intentions.

Je ne le laisserais pas tomber !

Loupiote poussa de toute ses forces le policier mais trébucha et tomba. Sa chute lui parut sans fin et ce ne fut qu'en entendant le craquement sinistre de sa jambe qu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle était tombé sur les rails.

Hakkai hurla de toute ses forces le prénom de la jeune fille lorsqu'il la vit tomber.

« La train a destination de Paris entre Quai 7 »

La stupeur cloua sur place toutes les personnes présentes. Et Loupiote leva les yeux et vit le train arriver. Elle essaya de se relever mais sa jambe était cassé. Elle l'avait tellement attendu ce train et maintenant il allait lui passer dessus.

Je ne veux pas mourir.

Une forme se jeta sur les rails à côté d'elle et atterri assez lestement. Le beau jeune homme aux yeux verts releva Loupiote tandis que Tom lui tendait la main.

Loupiote : Hakkai…

Ce dernier lui adressa un sourire rassurant. Mais il n'était pas rassuré lui-même, il essaya de porter Loupiote sur ses épaules mais s'écroula brusquement.

Loupiote : Hakkai ! Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les mains tremblantes de Loupiote caressèrent la joue du jeune homme. Ce dernier sentit les larmes coulait sur ses mains, celles de la jeune fille. La jambe en sang elle était terrorisé tandis que le vrombissement des roues martelant les rails se faisaient de plus en plus fort, de plus en plus proche. Hakkai entoura Loupiote de ses bras et là serra le plus fort qu'il put.

Hakkai : Ca va aller…

S'accrochant désespérément à l'ancien humain elle hoquetait de peur.

Ils allaient mourir.

Je suis accro j'y peut rien !

L'aura de Hakkai s'intensifia et d'un coup d'un seul, subitement il arracha Loupiote à lui et la porta à bout de bras. Elle tendais les bras vers lui désespérément. Elle ne voulais pas le quitter. Une fois qu'elle fût à porter de Tom ce dernier la ceintura et la posa sur le quai.

Loupiote ne comprenait plus ce qui se passait mais une chose était sûr. Le train arrivé et Hakkai était toujours sur les rails.

Loupiote : Hakkai attrape ma main !

Se penchant aussi loin qu'elle put elle tendait une main salvatrice au yokais. Celui-ci tendit la sienne sans conviction et comme il s'y attendait elle traversa celle de Loupiote.

Je ne peux même pu toucher sa peau…

Hakkai : Je crois que j'ai utilisé trop d'énergie c'est embêtant…

Loupiote : Hakkai ! Non Hakkai fais un effort attrape ma main !

Hakkai : Tu sais Loupiote j'était très heureux d'avoir pu te toucher comme si j'étais…vivant.

Loupiote : Ne dis pas ça Hakkai ! Je vais te remonter ! J'arrive !

Elle voulut se précipiter sur les rails mais plusieurs policier la ceinturèrent.

Policier : Soyez raisonnable !

Loupiote : Non je ne veux pas être raisonnable ! Hakkai je…JE NE TE LAISSERAIS PAS TOMBER !

Hakkai : Ne t'inquiètes pas Loupiote sourit-il avec douceur. Ca va allez !

Le yokais c'était adossé au mur qui faisait face à Loupiote et la regarda avec un air protecteur tandis qu'il tenait son bras qui disparaissais.

Loupiote : Hakkai non !

Hakkai : Je t'ai…

Il n'eu pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le train passa. Le bruit sourd des roues contre les rails, les grésillement électrique des antennes, et cette vitesse infernale des fenêtres qui défilées devant elle. Loupiote resta là, bouche bée, à regarder le train mortuaire lui enlever ce qu'elle avait de plus précieux au monde.

« Le train à destination de Paris est entré en gare. Veuillez prendre place quai 7 »

Loupiote : Non…non…

Non…

Loupiote : Hakkai ! HAKKAI ! Je t'en pris Hakkai réponds moi ! Je sais que tu es là ! C'est pas dôle réponds Hakkai ! Je t'en pris ! Lâchez moi ! Il est en dessous je suis sûr il faut le sauver ! Il n'est pas mort ! Il ne peux pas être mort ! C'est impossible ! Hakkai ! HAKKAI!

Policier : Mademoiselle écartez vous…

Loupiote : Non ! Je lui avais promis de ne pas le laisser tombé ! Je lui avait promis que je serais toujours là pour lui ! Je ne peux pas le laisser ! Hakkai ! Hakkai…Les larmes s'emparèrent de ses yeux. La douleur de sa jambe lui semblait une simple égratignure comparait à celle que ressentait dans son cœur.

Je veux mourir.

Loupiote : Hakkai…Pourquoi t'es partit sans moi ?

Tandis que les policiers la ceinturé, le commissaire s'approcha des rails et vint de positionner à côté de Thomas.

Tom : Monsieur.

Commissaire : Oui ?

Tom : Félicitation. Vous avez tué un ange.

**°**

Tu devrais manger.

Tu va finir par mourir de faim.

Ne reste pas à broyer du noir dans ta chambre !

Voilà le discours que Loupiote entendait tout les jours depuis un mois. C'est vrai qu'elle était maigre, elle avait perdu 8 kilos et ne s'alimenté presque pas à tel point que des carences avait commencer à apparaître. Toute la journée elle restait dans son lit à pleurer en silence, comme une immense cascade qui se déversais dans ce qui lui restait de cœur. Les volets fermés n'avaient pas était une seule fois entrouvert depuis…La mort d'Hakkai.

Elle ne dormait plus, ne manger plus, ne bouger plus…Elle voulait mourir et le rejoindre, attendre que la grande faucheuse fasse son œuvre. D'ailleurs elle attendait avec impatience que sa mère vienne la forcer à se ressaisire car à ces moments là elle était en proie à des crises d'hystéries qui lui faisait commettre le pire pour peu qu'un cutter ou des ciseaux se trouve à proximité.

Mais malgré tout elle n'avait pas la lâcheté de passer à l'acte. Quelque chose de fort gênant l'en empêchais et c'était l'espoir. Une petite voix dans sa tête lui disait qu'Hakkai avait disparu quelque part. On avait pas trouvé de cadavre, aucune trace de sang, pas le plus petit bout d'ADN sur les rails…Rien. Comme s'il n'avait jamais existé.

Elle se retourna dans son lit. Son portable avait sonné pour la 5e fois de la journée et deux lettres étaient arrivés. Le monde se rappelait à elle constamment avec une détermination presque cruelle. Elle n'avait ni touché au portable ni à ses lettres. Et sa mère en bon bourreau qu'elle était rechargé régulièrement le petit appareil vibrant et sonnant pour qu'il soit toujours allumé et qu'il sonne sans relâche.

Loupiote pensa à Hakkai comme elle le faisait depuis un mois. Son sourire, son calme quand il passa sous le train…Comment avait-il pu être aussi serein ? Il voulais la rassuré mais elle n'avait pas envie d'être rassuré, elle voulait être avec lui. Mais malheureusement il l'avait semé lors de son voyage. Il était partit sans elle.

Elle le haïssait presque de l'avoir sauvée.

Le potable sonna une nouvelle fois. Pour la première fois depuis un temps infini Loupiote se redressa. Aussitôt des vertiges s'emparèrent d'elle mais ils ne l'empêchèrent pas d'arriver jusqu'à son portable qui comble de tout était posé sur les lettres. Elle jeta un regard méprisant à la pile de courrier et décida de s'en débarrassé en même temps que l'assommant petit appareil. De retour sur son lit elle décida de réduire en bouillit la correspondance mais ses bras, trop faible, ne donnèrent pas satisfaction. Elle pesta. Il fallait qu'elle ouvre les lettres pour les détruire une à une…La lumière puissante de son portable éclairé la pièce et elle s'arrêta dans sa destruction lorsqu'elle vit le nom d'Hakkai apparaître sur l'une des lettres. C'était une lettre d'Heaven. Avec avidité elle commença à lire la phrase où qui comportait le prénom qui sonnait si divinement dans son cœur.

« Hakkai ne t'aurais pas rendu visite ? »

Elle y lu que Blue et Heaven avait était sauvé l'une de la mort et l'autre du viol par leurs personnages préférés de Saiyuki et qu'ils avaient disparus par magie.

Tel des anges.

Elle dévora les lignes qui s'offraient à ses yeux comme un fumeur en manque de nicotine se jette sur sa cigarette annuelle.

Puis dans sa folie de communication elle lu les sms de son portable, écouta les messages qu'on lui avait laissé, les invitations loupé, les demandes non satisfaites…

Quant tout fut avalé, engloutit dans sa conscience elle compris…Sanzo avait était embauché le jour même comme chirurgien dans l'hôpital où Cendre avait atterri après l'accident lui évitant la paralysie, Gojyo n'était mettre nageur que depuis un week-end lorsque Onis avait eu un malaise. Heaven avait était sauvé par le mystérieux Kokaidji et à une heure prés Blue brulait dans le brasier géant qu'avait été sa maison.

Et tous avaient disparus.

**°**

Cela faisait longtemps que Loupiote n'avait pas laisser allé ses larmes depuis que Hakkai l'avait quittée.

Le jour s'est levé  
Sur une étrange idée Elle avait compris, elle avait rêvé de lui, il lui avait sourit…Et elle avait compris. Ce désespoir, cette envie d'en finir, tout cela avait était effacé par son sourire.  
Je crois que j'ai rêvé  
Que ce soir je mourrais Quelque chose en elle l'avait reconnue.  
Le jour s'est levé  
Plein de perplexité Tous leurs destins, à elles, petites jeunes filles du monde dit réel étaient tragiques, elles n'étaient pas nés pour être heureuses…Mais toutes elles avaient l'espoir et cette espoir insensé précipité leurs souffrances. Les anéantires…  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
Qu'il faille s'en aller  
S 'en aller Toujours dans le noir dans sa chambre, ce n'est pas comme si elle avait de l'importance. Non ce n'était que l'acharnement du destin et bizarrement ce destin avait placé les héros de Saiyuki sur leurs routes. Histoire de les sauvées d'un destin issu de tragédies grecs.  
Comme le jour avançait  
En moi je pensais C'était surréaliste ! Et maintenant que Hakkai l'avait sauvé elle voulait mourir…Elle se trouvais vraiment sotte. Mais malgré tout la pièce qu'ils jouaient n'étaient pas une tragi-comédie. Comment la disparition d'Hakkai pouvait-elle être un « Happy End » ?  
Si ce n'était pas un rêve  
J'ai tout à aimer Elle lui avait demandé si il reviendrait, si de nouveau elle sentirait son regard se poser sur elle. Si de nouveaux elle pourraient tenir ses douces mains dans les siennes et sentir son corps chaud… Quand le jour s'est couché  
J'ai réalisé  
Que ce n'était qu'une trêve  
Dans ma réalité Mais le réveil avait sonné comme un joker à cette question. Comme si des questions devaient demeurés à jamais sans réponse. Alors réapparaîtrait-il dans sa vie ? Elle y croyait un peu. Elle l'espérait.  
Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire  
Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Pour qui veux bien voir 

Maintenant elle se sentait un peu comme une coquille vide qui errait dans un monde qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Elle comprenait mieux ce que ressentait Hakkai. Elle songea qu'au grand jamais il n'aurait était heureux ici… Le voile est levé  
Sur ma pauvreté  
Qu'ai-je donc à garder  
Qui ne sera soufflé Elle se leva et après quelques étourdissement ouvrit la fenêtre. La lumière entra dans sa chambre fermé à elle depuis un mois et éblouie Loupiote qui en profita pour essuyais ses yeux. Oui, le voile est levé  
Tout est si coloré

Elle ne voulait plus pleurer.

Qu'ai-je donc à donner  
Qui ne sera soufflé Pour la première fois depuis ce jour où le train avait fait disparaître Hakkai, depuis ce jour où elle avait cru mourir, depuis ce jour elle n'avait plus lancé un seul regard à ses Saiyuki.  
Nous sommes ici pour croire  
Rien d'autre à laisser croire  
Croire que l'on meurt ce soir  
Et qu'il est déjà tard 

Tous ses numéros étaient là.  
Déjà tard  
Mais pas trop tard  
A toi de voir  
A toi de croire

Elle se posta devant et les observa longuement avec un regard attendri. Puis d'un mouvement leste elle attrapa l'un des volumes et le pose sur son lit.  
Le jour s'est levé  
Sur cette étrange idée  
La vie n'est qu'une journée  
Et la mort qu'une nuit Un papier, un crayon, une lettre entamé. Elle ouvrit une page et en voyant le visage radieux d'Hakkai…  
La vie n'est ajournée  
Que si la mort lui nuit

Se dit qu'il était temps de le dessiner.

**°**

Je ne sais pas si je reverrais Hakkai sous son apparence ou sous une autre.

Je n'ai pas vraiment changé, maintenant j'évite juste de trainé au bord des quais ça ne me réussi pas.

Je n'ai pas trouvé un gentil garçon de mon âge mais des gentils garçons de mon âge.

Il y en a un qui a les yeux verts.

Le deuxième sourit tout le temps avec clame.

Le troisième veut toujours bien faire.

Et le dernier porte des lunettes.

J'en ai pas trouvé avec un monocle…

Vous savez les filles…Au moment où j'écris…J'ai jamais cru autant en la réincarnation.

**Note de l'auteur : **

Et voilà un mélodrame de plus à mon actif ! j'espère que ce dernier vous aura plus et que vous l'aurez trouvé interessant !


End file.
